When In Me'rankia
by mistyfur
Summary: As the saying goes, when in Rome or in this case, Me'rankia, do as the Me'rankians do. Story based on a fiddle done by Belanna. New Chapter 4/10/10
1. Dressing Up, Me'rankia Style

Disclaimers: Property of Paramount/CBS. I've just nipped them for a wee bit. Shh..

AN: Big thank you to Moofie for beta'ing this for me. You are amazing as always!

* * *

Voyager had come across the planet Me'rankia after a plasma storm had made it impossible to navigate via their originally scheduled flight plan. Entering the sparsely populated space, they had been inundated with an endless stream of invitations that had flooded the comm lines. The Captain had been forced to accept most of the invitations from the ruling body or risk offending the inhabitants of the system.

The planetary council had requested that the command team, B'Elanna and Tom attend the evening fete after seeing them interact with each other during their meeting aboard Voyager. The Me'rankians lived in an advanced technological society, but had held onto the feudal system that had been passed on from one generation to the next by the elders of their culture. They had followed the rituals and traditions that had been created eons ago, relying on the warrior Lords to maintain the compact among the various strongholds upon each continent.

The Voyager couples had enthralled the council with their unguarded displayed affections towards only each other. An interesting difference between their cultures, as on Me'rankia each high lord would have multiple wives and consorts, the number of women within his private harem was a symbol of how much power he yielded in their society. The thought of being with only one partner had been alien to them, as they felt no one woman could satisfy all the needs that they had. When they found that Voyager was led by a female and had a male subservient, they had assumed that Chakotay was her slave and it had caused much debate as to why she would allow him so much freedom. It was only after seeing them interact with each other did they revise their original belief. He was too proud and too protective of Kathryn Janeway to be a mere slave. They had watched as he brought her food and drink, stood slightly behind her in deference to her title. They saw how she took comfort in his presence, her eyes searching for him when he wasn't at her side. Whenever they were together, their bodies were turned slightly to the other, drawing strength and reassurance from the other. It was then that the Merankian's saw that Chakotay was her chosen consort.

They had also noted that of all the crew that they had encountered during their meetings and gatherings aboard Voyager, only Tom and B'Elanna wore identical golden bands. They had been informed that the simple bands symbolized a union between the two, a promise of fidelity and love. Their curiosity rose as they watched the gruff engineer and the flirty pilot go about their day, eyes watching carefully to see if there were moments when the male would look at another woman with eyes burning of desire. Much to their surprise, he only looked upon his life mate with desire and love. All other women were barely awarded with a second glance, his gaze always respectful, if a little mischievous.

They were eager to observe both pair bonds away from the constricting environment of Voyager. Many of them were wagering as to what their reactions would be once they were exposed to the more sensual aspects of the Me'rankia culture, and an invitation was quickly forwarded to Voyager's Captain for this evening's meal.

* * *

Chakotay made his way down the brightly lit corridor, following the hovering amber light that had been sent by their hosts to guide him to the negotiation table. He wore a long, large robe that was double his size, the heavy material clung to his broad shoulders and fell to the just below his ankles. The lapel was a tawny fur; soft and supple to the touch. On his breast pocket, the image of what appeared to be a Gryffindor had been embroidered with golden strands, the eyes of the proud lion were a deep blood-red gem.

He chuckled as he remembered the guard's reaction to his question regarding having a smaller robe provided for his use. Rubbing his hands in anticipation, a wicked grin appeared and refused to abate. This was one negotiation he couldn't wait to get to. He only hoped that he would survive the aftermath.

* * *

They had been led into a large room and had paused to take in the luxury of their surroundings, their mouths parting slightly at the overly decorated room that resembled [a Victorian bedchamber, with its large floor to ceiling windows open to allow the mid-afternoon sun to shine into the room. A gentle breeze stirred and caused the gauzy drapes to flutter, pulling against the thick ties that held them in place. The marble-like walls where carved in an exotic mural of wild cats, a towering jungle and a waterfall. Tapestries of various beautiful women in seductive poses dressed the walls, all of them bearing a come-hither smile with hands raised towards an invisible lover.

The furniture was ornately carved and coated with a burgundy gloss. Knick-knacks were artfully arranged within easy reach if one desired to look upon them closely. The room had high ceilings edged with crown moldings, brushed with amber-gold paint to accent the elaborate scrolls and waves in the design. Everywhere that they looked the room was decorated in rich jeweled tones. from vibrant reds, lush greens, simmering blues, glittering golds and iciest silvers.

A large, three-panel screen rested at the far end of the room, its wood a rich burgundy, its with edges carved into scalloped ridges. Jewels and gold filament had been embedded over raised edges. The material of the screen changed from minute to minute, at times the silhouette of lovers locked together face to face and then at times, the male figure would be behind the female, his body looming over hers, one arm wrapped around her middle and the other cupping her breast as the female's head arched back against his shoulder, her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure, forever immortalized.

Two large four-poster beds drew their attention almost immediately. They had thick mattresses, were covered in what appeared to be a velvet-covering, the one on the left shimmered in black and was accented in a deep coral. The other bedding was in the lightest shade of peaches and cream. Both had a tower of plump pillows, varying in color from white, gold, onyx, maroon, pearl and blood red, piled by the headboard. Thick drapes hung from silver rings across the sides of the bed, allowing them privacy if they chose to rest before meeting with their hosts.

In essence, the room pulsed with excessive sexuality. A vast difference FROM the dull grays and subdue colors that were the norm for Voyager.

"This is ridiculous!" B'Elanna snarled, pacing back and forth in the small anti-chamber that she and Kathryn had been led into to prepare for the evening meal.

An envelope floated up into Kathryn's hand and warmed under her touch, refusing to be ignored by the shocked woman. Kathryn quickly opened it and found instructions for them to follow.

"B'Elanna, the bed on the left is yours. Our hosts have provided us with the clothing that we are to wear tonight and you'll need to make sure that everything fits," Kathryn murmured, as she walked forward to her bed and picked up her attire. Her brow arched in disbelief at the sheer wrap, the satiny corset, the lacy underwear, thigh high stockings and garter belt that had been left for her to wear. A dozen de-thorned, cream colored roses lay nearby to be placed in her hair once it had been curled and left to lie around her bare shoulders. A pair of high-heeled ballet-like slippers completed her ensemble. A woven basket filled with rose petals, bath oils and soft bath clothes had been provided with instructions that they were to be used before dressing.

"Kah'less! They can't be serious," B'Elanna exclaimed glaring down at her choice for the evening. Her fingers clenched tightly over the offending material, as if to rend it. Her clothing was even less than the Captain's!

She held a lacy bra and sheer panties in a rich coral overlaid with black lace that had been woven into a flower pattern. There was hardly enough material in the entire bra to cover one of her breasts, Like the Captain, she had a been given a garter belt in the same fabric as her bra and panties, a pair of black silk stockings and a sheer covering that would draw ones attention instead of concealing her charms. A large, fluffy white feather had been placed by a pair of black, leather high heels finished off her costume. B'Elanna snarled furiously at the cheerful, beribboned basket that had jasmine blossoms and bath oils that seemed to mock her with its fluffy presence.

"There is no way that I'm going to be walking around with this little bit of dental floss and scrap of fabric," B'Elanna exploded, losing her temper and flinging the garments away from her, watching it flutter through the air, to fall inches away from her, taunting her from its prone position on the hardwood floor.

"Lieutenant, I understand that this away mission is a little different than most, but we can't risk offending the rulers of this planet. You know that they have supplies that we've short of, especially the galcite that you've been needing. We'll simply approach this by the book and try to ignore the unusual aspects to it," Kathryn said in a matter of fact voice. "Now, I suggest we both get ready. We only have an hour before we're to be summoned and judging by the list of things we have to do and it'll takes us almost that long."

"Aye, Captain," B'Elanna grumbled, grabbing her flimsy wear and growling softly.

* * *

Tom had been making his way to meet up with Chakotay when a bobbing sphere of light stopped in front of him. He tried to side step it, but stopped when it followed his every move. It spun away from him and began to travel down the corridor on the left.

Tom watched its progress, as it flew back to his side when he didn't immediately come after it, the light blinking rapidly until Tom started making his way after it. Following it down various corridors until it stopped before an ornate door. Pushing it open, he entered.

* * *

"Turn around, B'Elanna, I need to fix your strap. It's twisted."

B'Elanna stood still, feeling Kathryn's hand slide the sheer covering down until it rested on the aggravating strap. She shivered as the scant protection was removed and she felt the small breeze that flew in from the partially open window to brush over her flesh. Goosebumps rose and she held tight to the thin material, as gentle hands untwisted the mangled lace and smoothed it down to lie flat on her skin. At Kathryn's soft murmur that she was done, B'Elanna drew up the silky covering.

"Wait, I'll need to place the feather," Kathryn ordered as B'Elanna made to step away, reaching down on the bed and grabbing the large brush. She brushed out the dark strands, her fingers pulling at a few strands and turning into curls. A quick spray of one of the bottles and her hair was set. "All set. Except for one more thing." She said gesturing at lone item on the bedside table.

"What is that?" B'Elanna asked pointing at the round, crystal container filled with a creamy powder that had specks of gold in it. A fluffy pompom lay beside it, coated in a glittery white dust.

"Honey dust," Kathryn replied, her lips pursing into a small moue, "We're suppose to brush it all over our bodies, until we're 'anointed by its heavenly glow'. Our hosts also mention that it's edible."

B'Elanna shot her a look, "Are we here to negotiate for things or act like concubines to those p'taks that we beamed down with? I can just see it, 'Oh, Tom, I'm all sugary sweet. Why don't you lick my body clean?'" She mocked in a sarcastic voice.

"B'Elanna, just put the powder on," Kathryn ordered with a smirk. Her smirk faded and her breathing deepened as she thought of what Chakotay would do if she approached him dressed like this. Was this how he had fantasized she would look? Dressed in the finest fabrics and lace, her body ready to be devoured by his gaze with a few pulls of strings and a simple push of fabric away to reveal the creamy flesh hidden beneath. Would his eyes darken with desire or would he pull away from her, wondering what had happened to his best friend. Too many years had passed with them in limbo, neither moving for fear of disrupting their carefully crafted house of cards that allowed them to be together without being in a relationship; there were times when all she wanted was to break free of what they were and take things to the next level. Until the cool voice of logic broke through her musings and reminded her of her duties, to her crew and Starfleet, until she wanted to nothing more than strangle it.

Distractedly, Kathryn began to brush the scented powder over herself, pausing as a trail of fire began to ignite everywhere the golden dust laid. She breathed deeply, her cheeks flushing and her lids sliding partially closed as the effects strummed throughout her body, leaving it a mass of sensitive nerves that begged to be touched. A soft moan escaped her as the sensation of callused hands ran across her skin. At first, she had stiffened at the imagined invasion and fought against its pull, until a rich aroma wrapped around her, calming her in its wake. Its scent earthy…. raw... familiar… Chakotay., She purred softly, marveling at his touch, letting it sooth and arouse her. Forgetting for a moment where she was, Kathryn let herself become lost in the chasm of desire. Kathryn arched as sensation of lips grazed her collarbone and traveled downwards to suckle at her breast. Her nipples hardening and throbbing as lips and teeth teased the plump nubs. She clutched the bedpost, her knees trembling and growing weak with each pull and nip that her invisible lover placed on her. 'Chakotay…'

"Interesting negotiations tactics. We get to freeze our asses off and the men are cozy in large size robes." B'Elanna muttered, eyeing the soft feather in her hand warily and waving it about to see it flutter in the air.

Kathryn silently protested as the sensations stopped, that is until B'Elanna's irate voice drew her back to herself and she blushed.

"Are you alright, Captain? You look a little flushed," B'Elanna asked, eyeing her carefully.

"Fine," Kathryn replied, clearing her throat. "Just a little…"

"Undressed? Freezing? Embarrassed as hell?"

"I was going to say uncomfortable. How did women wear these torture devices?" Kathryn moaned agitatedly, shifting as the wires dug into her ribs, pinching and compressing the incased flesh. She'd rather be tied down and made to listen to one of Seven's monotonous reports than be subjected to this! She looked down and stared at the overflowing mound of flesh that threatened to spill free from the lacy bra. 'I could easily have smothered Chakotay with these,' she sniggered, her mind flashing an image of herself with Chakotay, his hands on her waist and his lips nuzzling the curves of her breast, making his way to the valley between. Her breath caught and her surroundings grew dim as she became lost in her fantasy. His lips trailed over the plump curves, teasing the flesh and pulling it gently into the moist haven of his mouth, pulling away after leaving behind a small strawberry shaped mark. She trembled as she felt the vibrations of his softly uttered words, she whimpered at the throbbing ache that resonated with each low growl that he made. Her knees weakened and she grabbed hold of the thick, bedpost.

"Because they had no choice, Captain," B'Elanna snarled, missing the fact that her Captain was no longer listening to her words as B'Elanna was pacing agitatedly around the room, wanting desperately to throw something at the chauvinistic, prehistoric Neanderthals that they had to trade with. "Men love seeing women all dolled up. Wrapped up like little presents for them to open. Pigs."

Kathryn shook her head trying to clear it free of the fog that had consumed her only moments before. She looked over at B'Elanna and fought a smile as the long feather fell over to cover her eyes and she watched as B'Elanna blew it, snarling in frustration as it continued to fall down, brushing against her lids.

"Don't break it, B'Elanna," Kathryn cautioned, seeing the peevish pout on her Chief Engineer's face. "I have confidence that you can handle this mission, B'Elanna. Besides, it's only for a few hours."

"Humph," B'Elanna muttered, "Only a few hours. They probably expect us to be simpering idiots."

"I doubt that, Lt. Come on, we wouldn't want to keep our hosts waiting." Kathryn ordered, walking slowly towards the door, her hips swaying with each step, unknowingly enticing the hidden figure behind the screen.

"Can we at least cover ourselves with a blanket?" B'Elanna pleaded.

"No, only what was left with us," Kathryn replied, shaking her head ruefully, "At least there's one good thing about this away mission."

"Captain?"

"I guess I can finally answer the question whether Chakotay prefers boxer or briefs," Kathryn replied with a wicked snicker, laughing as she heard B'Elanna's straggled exclamation of surprise.

The End

* * *

If you want to see Belanna picture belanna (dot) faketrek (dot) com (slash) misc (slash) beljway-dressup (dot) jpg 


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

AN: This story is highly improbable but very fun to write. G

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Chakotay made his way down the long corridor, his brow furrowed as he looked down as his attire. This had to be one of the most interesting away missions that the crew had encountered in their journey. The dress code alone had put it at the top 10 of the most bizarre that any Starfleet crew had to don.

He smiled as he thought back on the meeting to debrief the staff and senior staffs reaction. Kathryn throughout it all had merely smiled and reminded them all of the more important matters at hand. The shortage of supplies being the key. What was a little embarrassment in light of what they would accomplish? It was a small price to pay the senior crew was more than willing to pay..

A few hours later saw Tom, B'Elanna, Kathryn and himself beaming down to the planet, only to be separated to prepare for the evening with their hosts.

Chakotay touched the soft velvet-like fabric of his robe, watching it shimmer in the light. He had tied it at the waist, with three knots to indicate his rank on Voyager as he had been briefed by Kathryn. His chest was left bare as no undershirt had been provided. He was grateful for all those hours in the holodeck boxing program for toning up his body. He had been relieved to see a pair of black drawstring pants, after finding only the robe to wear.

If this was what had been waiting for him and Tom, he could only imagine what the ladies of Voyager would encounter in their suite. He chuckled softly as he approached the large golden doors and opened them.

Striding in, he started to call out to Kathryn when from his flank, a body pounced on him. Arms wrapped around him and a hand slapped over this mouth to still the half-spoken words. Chakotay's eyes widened as he felt lips brushing over the rim of his ear and a low growl escaped him.

"Shh…" Came the reply.

"Mmpf!" Chakotay tensed and prepared to level the person to the ground that had attacked him when IT happened. He stiffened as he felt something wet sliding down his ear. A trickle of drool… someone had drooled on his ear.

"Shh!" Tom hissed urgently, pulling aside his hand and never taking his eyes off the screen before them, forgetting that he still held Voyager's First Office pressed against him.

"Paris, let go if you value your life," Chakotay ordered menacingly through clenched teeth, as Tom remained plastered against his backside and showed no signs of moving in the near future. When he felt Tom pull away and let go, Chakotay frantically wiped his ear to try and remove the feel of Paris' lips. "You drooled on me, Paris. What's next you'll cop a feel next time I'm distracted on the Bridge?"

Tom rolled his eyes at him, "I can explain." He replied in a low whisper and pointed to a small hole in the screen. He motioned for Chakotay move forward until he could look into the small opening. "Look."

Eyes widened and Chakotay's jaw dropped open. A fire raced through him and he became flushed as every one of his dreams seemed to have come to life. A surge of desire hits him as he looks upon Kathryn's body. His deepest fantasy had failed to recreate the perfection that was Kathryn. The reality was a thousand times better than whatever his sleeping mind had put together. She was a vision, one that his eyes greedily devoured. Chakotay fought the urge to tear aside the thin screen and drag her into his arms where she belonged.

She was wrapped up in a confection of silk, cream and roses. Tiny satiny cups raised her breasts up to overflow from their delicate shells, tempting him with her milky flesh lightly dusted with freckles. Her rich auburn hair cascaded down her body in long, loose curls with roses placed within her locks to frame her heart shaped face. Her lips plump and reddened, as if she had just been kissed by an ardent lover.

Chakotay fought against the primitive surged within him that demanded that he be the one to cause this reaction. His eyes darkened at the thought of his lips meeting hers and claiming what was his… taking hold of what she had given to him in her silent declaration so long ago. His eyes caressed her face, tracing over each enhancement that had been placed upon her. His hands clenching to still the desire to follow each path.

Her cheeks brushed with a light dusting of bronze and her lashes curled and with tiny sparkling diamonds attached, accenting her beautiful blue eyes. A risqué mole had been placed on her jaw, just below her smiling lips. His eyes swept leisurely down her petite frame, hands clenching into tight fists as he sees the garters holding up stockings.

Chakotay breathed deeply, nostrils flaring at the pale skin that flashed between the curtain of lace garments and white, silk hose. His hands itched to caress her skin, traveling over her body and discovering were satin and lace finished and hot, silken flesh began. He stifled a groan as Kathryn bent forward, adjust B'Elanna's straps and teasing him unknowing with a glimpse of her barely there panties.

Chakotay didn't know how long he had stood there looking at the vision of Kathryn, her every movement slow and elegant as she primped and smoothed down the barely there clothing. Her brow furrowed as she looked down at the twisted garter, Chakotay bit back a curse as she pointed her leg and bent still over to adjust the strap. As if underneath a sheet of water, dimly he heard B'Elanna say something to Kathryn, only to have her burst into laughter, her tiny frame shaking with mirth, giving him an eyeful as her breasts gently bounced within its silken cups. Lust coursed over him as fantasy and reality blurred in his mind until it was only the two of them. His eyes darkened to almost the colour of obsidian and from within the dark depths, a fire lit. He had almost barged into room , if not for Tom grabbing hold of him and still his momentum.

Tom had gleefully been watching him to see his reaction to the Captain it was not until the sight of his Commanding Officer practically salivating over his robe as he watched the display before him that he stepped in, before the Chakotay let on to the two phaser happy females on the other side of the screen that someone was watching them as they dressed.

Tom nudged him but Chakotay remained transfixed on the sight before him until the realization came to him that Paris had been there a lot longer.

"How long?" Chakotay asked in a soft, deadly voice, turning the face Tom, his glare burning through the cocky pilot with its murderous intent.

Tom flushed under Chakotay's fiery stare and glanced to a single dot just above Chakotay's shoulder, anything to avoid the pair of eyes boring holes into him. He was not dealing with Voyager's easy going First Officer, this was the Maquis Captain and he had just been caught ogling the Captain's woman. Death by bludgeoning would have been quicker than the hell Chakotay was going to put him through once they got back to Voyager.

"I'll deal with you later," Chakotay growled, smirking at the frozen pilot before him. "Get out."

Without a background glance, Paris quickly made his way out the small room.

As if sensing his presence, hungrily he watched her arch her back, her small hands sliding down her satin clad body to rest on her back. She stretched back, thrusting her breasts up as if offering herself to him, her unknown lover in the dark.

"Chakotay…" A low throaty moan captured his attention and drew him back to Kathryn.

Chakotay rose from his crouched position upon hearing her words. He had waited almost six years for her to give in but now it was time prey to become the hunter.

Her plea had just sealed her fate.

He smiled wolfishly and his eyes gleamed with cunning. 'Ready or not, Kathryn,' Chakotay thought, watching her walk out of the room, laughing at whatever B'Elanna had said. 'Here I come.'

.

.

.

.

The End


	3. To the Victor

Disclaimers: See Chapter 1

AN: After a few requests, I've added one more chapter to this story! The J/C meeting! Hope you like it. I kept tweaking at this one for about a month. Thank you Fee Fee for your review on the last chapter!

* * *

The banquet hall had been lit with over a thousand candles; their flames flickered in the gentle breeze created by the Me'rankian servants as they walked amidst the guest with large feather fans that they fanned to keep the nobles and guest cool and comfortable. The candle light cast shadows on the earth-toned walls, shadows that seemed to entwine and writhe with each flicker to mimic two lover's embrace with each movement. The heady scent of flowers tempted the senses and ensnared those within the room with its sweet fragrance. Instead of plain tables and chairs, they had walked into a bountiful oasis filled with large, fluffy pillows that they were to recline upon.

Low tables had been set up beside each sitting area with large silver platters filled with decadent food that was in easy reach of those reclined upon the soft pillows. It was an amazing assortment of fresh fruits, spicy meats, nutty breads and creamy cheeses. Delicious choices that would satisfy even the most picky of guests. Fountains of liqueur, wines and ales were constantly being refilled so that no guest was without. Hospitality was of vital importance during negotiations and with the crew of Voyager, the Me'rankia's had spared no expenses.

Tonight was the final evening that Kathryn and the Me'rankia Ambassador would meet as Voyager was due to depart in the morning.

The talks had preceded easily and quickly, both parties more than willing to open the lines of communication and trade. With business talks settled, the festivities began and the oddest feeling of someone watching her began to seep into her mind.

When it happened for the first time, Kathryn had been enjoy bantering with the jovial Ambassador when she paused mid sentence and glanced causally around the room. Nothing looked amiss, everyone was at ease but was that feeling? Distracted by the pull on her senses, she smiled pleasantly at the Ambassador as he excused himself from her presence.

There it was again. A feeling, no more than a feeling, it was almost a silent caress in the air that caused Kathryn shivered slightly at the feeling of unseen eyes stroked over her body. She tried to put it aside, dismissing it as nothing more than her over active imagination taking flight due to the fantasy-like etchings that surrounded her. Only for it sweep over her body once again, its pull stronger than the last time she had felt it mere minutes before.

Where was it coming from? It had a familiarity that shook her to her core but at the same time, calmed her. The ebb and flow of conflicting feelings were making her dizzy. Her vivid blue eyes swept over the room determined to find the source that was driving her to distraction. Her body arched sensually in the barest of movements and called to him, it was already aware of who it was, even as her mind pushed it aside and buried it under layers of denial.

There…

Denial shattered away and it took everything within her to quiet her gasp as the connection was made. It had been him. All these minutes filled with distraction and sudden desire, had been due to him.

Chakotay reclined against the tall marble pillars, the robe he wore was open to reveal his broad shoulders and toned chest. Kathryn bite her lip at the sight of him, trying to stifle a low moan as hunger eyes swept over his exposed skin. Her fingers ached to reach out and travel over each inch of skin that called to her. A flash of colour drew her attention downwards.

Chakotay held a small red and cream coloured flower within his large hand while the other stroked and caressed the half-opened petals. He held her gaze as he brought the flower up and brushed his lips over it. No doubt was left in her mind as to what his thoughts were.

He walked towards her, stalking her, his movement graceful and majestic. Weaving between bodies as he made his way to her side in an intricate dance that held her in its thrall, only to appear a few feet closer to where she stood. She shook her head, freeing herself from his spell.

"Hello, Kathryn," Chakotay murmured in a low, husky voice before her moved boldly closer. He invaded her space until his chest was pressed against hers and his arm snaked around her waist to prevent her retreat from the heat of his body. Chakotay forced her acknowledge the electricity that shimmered beneath the surface between them.

"Chakotay," Kathryn hissed as she body stiff against his, her eyes darted nervously around them to see if anyone had noticed his actions. Everything within her screamed for her to melt into him and to surrender to touch. She steeled herself from giving in to her desires and struggled to ignore the pulse of hunger that coursed through her at the feel of his body pressed so tightly against hers.

Laughter and music echoed around them growing more boisterous as the minutes passed. The party seemed to be in full swing, no one paying any attention to them. No one to stop him from his claim on her.

"Shhh," Chakotay whispered, brushing the flower over her lips to still her words.

Kathryn had frozen at the first soft brush against her flesh, her eyes wide with surprise.

As he had met no resistance, Chakotay continued on. He trailed the blossom down her flushed cheek, then teasingly along the stubborn line of her jaw that he would kiss before the evening had ended and then slowly down the sensitive length of her neck, taking extra time where the neck met her shoulders. He remembered how sensitive she was there from their time together on New Earth. Chakotay watched as her eyes darkened into a deep, rich blue, as she was unable to hide her desire from him. He held her desire in his grasp, wrapped it over her as he glided the blossom over the swells of her breasts, traveling over inch of skin that was exposed to him. He took delight in the rosy flush that swept over her body with each twirl of his hand. He allowed his knuckles to brushes the path mapped out one moment before, holding her firm as her knees buckled at his touch.

Smiling down at her, he at last rested the blossom in the valley of her breasts. The petals brushing against the smooth silk of Kathryn's skin. Rising and falling with each deep breath that she took.

Uncaring of where they were, Chakotay tightened the arm around her waist and led her away from the masses into the quiet of the darkened balcony.

Her lips parted and she drew shallow breaths, intoxicated by his boldness. The hand on her waist seemed to sear through the thin lace and silk of her garments. With each breath she took, Chakotay's hand touched and tempted her to give into him. Her head reeled and she struggled to bring everything to focus. A futile endeavour given Chakotay's next action.

Her gasp sounded much louder in the quiet as her back met the cool column and she arched away only to be pressed forward again by the weight of Chakotay's body against hers.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn demanded breathlessly. She shivered as he began to play with the long curls that cascaded down her shoulders.

Chakotay chuckled as he cupped her face, holding her still. "You're a smart woman, Kathryn. What do you think I'm doing?"

"I think you've lost your mind, Chakotay," Kathryn replied as she pushed against him without much success. She tried not to notice the muscles beneath her hands or the beat of his heart or the brush of air upon her body with each exhale he took or the earthy scent that always seemed to embody Chakotay. He had ensnared her sense and weakened her resolve with the barest of actions.

"Perhaps," Chakotay answered, leaning close to her, his lips millimetres away from hers.

"We can't." She tried to step back forgetting there was no escape from him.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Chakotay chided, before he swooped down and captured her mouth in a hungry kiss that demanded her response.

He demanded.

He cajoled.

He enticed.

In the end, Chakotay conquered her senses, her mind and her body. His hands wandered over her and Kathryn ached for more. He pulled away slightly and chuckled, the sound muffled beneath their lips as her lips quickly followed refusing to part ways.

Chakotay teased her closed lips with flicks of his tongue. He demanded entrance into the warm haven of her mouth, until her lips parted beneath his silent demand and he was awarded with what he sought.

Kathryn held on to him for dear life, feeling her legs weaken and she became a trembling mass of emotions. Desire took hold of her and it swept away any protest that she could have thought to utter. Her hands tugged at the robe that hid his body from her. She tore it free, hands caressing his flesh.

Hard hands grasped her hips, and she arched against him, gasping

He stopped and looked down at her. Her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes struggling to remain open and her body taunt with hunger. Hunger that he had brought to life and a fire that only he would satisfy the minute that they arrived on Voyager. They were in for a long night. One that he had been dreaming of for nearly as long as he had known her.

"Here's how this is going to play out, Kath," Chakotay ordered, "One - This function is over. You're saying your goodnights and you have ten minutes to get it over with. Two – You're going to beam back to Voyager and make your way to my quarters. And three – You're going to lie down on my bed, wearing this sexy outfit and get ready for the night of your life. You're not leaving until I'm thoroughly satisfied that I've fulfilled every single one of your fantasies."

Each point was accented with a kiss, each one lingering longer and more smoldering than the last.

"Any questions?"

"Just one…" Kathryn moaned, her body moved sensually over him, "What the hell took you so long?" That said, Kathryn reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**


End file.
